My Kind of Right
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: ~SEQUEL TO: RIGHT KIND OF WRONG!~ Hermione and Draco are together and everyone knows. But someone else is in love with Hermione! This person is determined to steal Hermione away from Draco ... but could this plan lead to ... MURDER?!?!?! Read and Review!!
1. Prologue

A/N: You asked for it, you got it! YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW THIS STORY!

Notes: This story will be more action packed and dramatic. This one actually has a _real _plot ::gasp!:: anyways, I hope you like it. I will take any tips from anyone!!!! If you write and Draco/Hermione fan fiction or you've read some _really _good stuff, let me know. Please visit my Draco/Hermione site.

Disclaimer: I own nothing ... although I wish I owned Tom Felton ::Grin::

Well, enough of my ramblings ... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Yo-you're with Malfoy? Mione, how could you? He's Malfoy! One of our worst enemies! How could you?" Ron was shaking his head in dismay. 

"Ron, I'm sorry you don't like the idea. But I'm asking you, please, just learn to accept the fact that Draco and I are together." Hermione whispered as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Hey Hermione." Ginny came up behind Hermione and asked. 

"Hey Gin. What's up?" Hermione turned to her best friend and asked. 

"Nothing is really up with me, but how are things with you and the Slytherin King?" Ginny put a sly smile on her face and Hermione playfully hit her on the shoulder. 

"Things are _great._ He's so wonderful …" Hermione sighed dreamily. 

"Alright, I don't need to hear anymore. Okay, look. I accept your relationship I just don't want to play a major role in it okay?" Ron said through clenched teeth. 

"Really Ronniekins?" Hermione squealed in delight. 

"Yes really Herm-o-ninny!" He replied. Hermione embraced him in a tight hug and thanked him over and over. 

"Hey honey." Draco came over and slid his arm around her waist. 

"Hey." She whispered and gave him a short but sweet kiss on the lips. 

"Ack, I can't take any of this right now. But while we're both here, what do you say Malfoy, truce?" Ron asked and stuck his hand out for Draco to shake. 

"It's Draco, Weasley." Draco stated and grasped Ron's hand. 

"Alright _Draco,_ it's Ron." Ron gave Draco a grin. 

"Hey Ron, Ginny, where's Harry?" Hermione realized that he wasn't there and hadn't heard from him in a while. 

"Oh, I think he's out by the lake. I think he's a bit confused about your relationship." Ginny pointed between Hermione and Draco. 

"Oh, I had better go talk to him. Why don't you three get to know each other better?" Hermione suggested and walked off. 

Ginny tried to zone in on all of Harry's thoughts. 

Bloody hell! What'll I do? I was using Ginny to get closer to Hermione but now I've lost Hermione. Oh well, Ginny was a good shag every now and then.

Tears had welled up in Ginny's eyes as she heard Harry's thoughts. He never loved her, he loved Hermione! 

~ 

Hermione left the school and began her walk out towards the lake. She saw a figure out by it, but it didn't move so she couldn't tell what it was. 

As she came closer, she realized that it was Harry. 

"Harry …" Hermione started. She walked over to him and sat down. 

"Um, hey Hermione." He started. 

(Maybe I can change her mind about Malfoy…) 

"Look Harry, I know you don't like my relationship with Draco, and I'm sorry about that, but I'm asking you to be a friend and respect my decision!" Hermione told him. 

"Hermione, do you know _why _I don't like your relationship with Malfoy?" Harry spat at her. 

"I'm guessing because he's been your nemesis since first year, but hey, that's just a guess." Hermione said sarcastically. 

"That's only a bit of it. You'll have to figure out the rest yourself!" Harry yelled at her. He got up and stormed off. 

"Brilliant! That's just bloody brilliant!" Hermione said aloud to herself. 

~ 

Everyone in the school knew that Hermione and Draco were together, and it was one of the biggest shocks to ever hit Hogwarts. Everyone had suspected that Ron and Hermione would go out or possibly Hermione and Harry. Even Neville was a possibility. But _never _had _anyone _considered Hermione and Draco. 

This though, that everyone knew, was actually a bad thing. Draco was still _supposed _to be on the Dark Side and his father would surely find out. 

~ 

_Dear Draco, _

_I must talk to you tonight. Please, meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 11:30 pm._

_ I love you! _

_Love, _

_Hermione _

Hermione finished writing, but was unaware that someone she could not see was reading over her shoulder.

She walked over to her owl, Raven, and told her to bring the letter to Draco. 

The cloaked, invisible, person watched Hermione's every move as she danced around the room and did her homework. 

~ 

Draco walked to the Astronomy Tower at 11:15 that night to meet up with Hermione as she had asked him to. 

"Hey." Someone whispered. He knew the voice as Hermione's. She pulled him into a quick kiss and a hug. 

"What did you need to see me about?" Draco looked at her seriously. 

"It's Harry … something is up with him." Hermione whispered to Draco. 

Hermione told Draco exactly what Harry had said to her out at the lake that day. 

"Why do you think he cares so much? Well, other than the fact that he's hated me since the first day of school in our first year?" Draco questioned Hermione. 

"I don't know. I mean, I know he's just trying to be a good friend, but it's kind of bugging me. I mean, you'd think he'd accept our relationship, right?" Hermione looked at Draco teary-eyed. 

"Yeah. If he's a real friend he would. I think he'll come around." Draco soothed her then gave her a kiss. 

Hermione was unaware that the cloaked figure had followed her that night and had heard every word she had spoken to Draco. 

~ 

"Voldemort. I have come to ask if I may join your side." 

"_You _want to join _my _side?" Voldemort asked in astonishment. 

"Yes. That is exactly what I want." He answered. 

"Very well. What are your reasons?" Voldemort looked pointedly at the young man. 

"Revenge. Sweet revenge. That is all I want." He replied and gave an evil laugh. 

Voldemort turned his head towards one of the guards. 

"You there. Bring me the Veritaserum!" And so the servant scurried off and came back in less than 30 seconds with a bubbling cup of the serum. 

"Drink up!" Voldemort cackled and the young man downed the serum. 

"Alright, now, why do you want to join the Dark Side?" Voldemort asked seriously. 

"Revenge!" He screamed. 

"Very well. You shall be branded with the Dark Mark." Voldemort snapped. The young man arrived back at Hogwarts with the Dark Mark on his upper arm. 


	2. ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS YOU HAD!

Questions you had:

Q: Why is Ron being nice? 

A: You'll find that out in chapter 2! (maybe chapter 3, hee hee)

Q: What's up with Harry and the whole 'I don't love Ginny, I love Hermione'

A: You'll also find that out in the next 2 chapters (plus, it's not like Ginny can just all of a sudden read thoughts, she has to concentrate on who's thoughts she wants to hear, and she DID NOT just break into Harry's mind)

Q: Is it really Harry who's joined the Dark Side?

A: Well, for most it is obvious, but if you really must know than yes it is.

Any others? Just either review with them or e-mail me!

I'm sorry about Chapter 2 not being up. I am currently in the process of writing it!!!!

*Kaitie*


End file.
